Never Say Never
by AllieGham
Summary: Bella Swan is not your Typical Girl. Edward Cullen, is to her, her best friend. He really wants thing to move forward with her. Will it ever happen? When it does, will it be too late?
1. Chapter 1

****

Okay well this story just popped into my head so were going to see where it leads us. I know how it will go and have it outlined, so we're all good my loves. Please remember to review so I can know how yall like the story.

**Peace Allie!**

* * *

Some things we don't talk about  
better do without  
just hold a smile  
we're falling in and out of love  
the same damn problem

together all the while  
you can never say never  
when we don't know why  
time and time again  
younger now then we were before  
don't let me go,

picture you're the queen of everything  
as far as the i can see  
under your command  
i will be your gaurdening  
when all is crumbling  
steady your hand

you can never say never  
when we don't know why  
time and time again  
younger now then we were before  
don't let me go,

we're falling apart  
and coming together again and again  
we're coming apart  
but we hold it together  
hold it together, together again

don't let me go,  
Never say never – The Fray

Ok well I woke up around 7 to get ready for my first day at my new school. I cant repeated to myself Bella Swan the Freshman. I was scared to death because I had no friends, nor did I know anyone at my new school. When I first walked in I was nervous that everyone would hate me and think I was to awkard for them to hang out with. I went through my first 4 periods not saying a single word then by lunch I had made a new friend named Jessica. She and I got along fairly well, but she was way to superficial for me and I needed a friend who was more down to earth and realistic. By algebra 1 I was the talk of the school everyone had stared at me awkwardly and made me extremely selfconscience. There was this one girl Alice Brandon, who I am 100% sure would never want to even be aquaintances with me , yet alone my friend. She was the epitomy of a perfect pixie. She was short with short black hair, and flawless, alabaster like skin. She was sitting a couple of seats over, and when I looked at her I could have sworn she rolled her eyes at me. The only plus I can see about her is that it seems she really dislikes jessica, who I have slowly begun to loathe. I had a feeling if me and her became friends we would all but rule this lame highschool. Just watch out FCHS Your up for a big change.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry about the super long wait and then extremely short chapter. I just have been really busy lately. Leave me feedback so I know if I'm doing something right.**

**I own nothing!**

The following weeks transgressed much the same way. Go to school. Talk to no one. Come home. Then go to bed.

Around one monthish into my new school I decided I was going to befriend Alice Brandon, if it was the last thing I did.

So the next day in class I walked up to her.

"Hi! Alice, right?" she nodded.

"I'm Bella Swan. It's nice to meet you."

Next thing I know I'm being knocked over onto the ground by a 5 foot even teenager.

"Hi!!! I am Alice Brandon, and I already know who you are. We are going to be best friends. I just know it."

To say that that took me off guard would be a complete and total understatement.

Throughout the rest of the day though Alice and I talked and really got to know each other.

Most of my freshman year continued the same way.

Alice and I were inseparable and completely owned the school.

Every day was like a generic repeat.

That is until one day in May when I was throwing a softball around and accidently hit Edward Cullen in the head….


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh My God!! I am Soooo Sorry!!" I yelled as I ran over to Edward.

Me and him have never really talked, I mean he seems like a nice guy, but I just never had a reason to talk to him. Me and his friend Mason had talked before, but me and Edward….nope.

I felt so bad as I ran over to him clutching his forehead.

"Hi, OMG I am soo sorry,SOOOOO SOOO sorry!!! I don't know what I was doing not looking where I threw the ball!!!" I practically screamed in his face….

"No , its okay. It didn't hurt anyway but you have quite an arm." The way he said sounded weird, kinda like he was filtering what he had said.

"Are you sure? Because I threw with a lot of force." I just sounded like an idiot.

"yeah, actually I'm feeling perfect right now. Do you wanna go throw the ball with me? Because Your friend here…."

"Alice Brandon, that is my name!" of course Alice had to butt into a conversation.

"well than..Alice here doesn't seem like much of a ballplayer anyway." He said it in such a egotistical way.

"Actually Alice and I were just fixing to be on our way home, but thanks anyway." I said in a hurry to get out of there!

"wait, wait What is your name?? I never have see you around here and I was wondering are you like a transfer??" he said.

"My Name is Isabella Swan, but everyone calls me Bella. No, I'm not a transfer I have actually been here since the beginning of this year." I cockily replied back.

"O……So you're the infamous Bella that everyone around here seems to love. I have actually heard you are quite out going, athletic, and just fun to be around..Does that happen to be true??" He asked/stated.

"well that right there seems to be peoples personal opinions and you need to find out yourself….." I replied after a little time to think.

With that me and Alice Slowly walked away making sure that his and Masons eyes were on us as we did so.

When we got back to my place later that day I got a text from Mason….

_Hey B-_

_Me and Edwardo are walking to your casa…did you know that y'all lived in the same neighborhood?? XOXO_

_-M_

Ali and I read the message like twice when all the sudden the door bell rang.

"Ali you go get it I don't have pants on!!!!" I shouted across my room.

"I cant I am without a shirt at the moment" She yelled back at me.

Damn those boys and their fast walking selves…..

I decided to throw on some cheer shorts and run to the door. When I got there and opened the door there stood Mason and his odd little friend Edward( or as he called him edwardo….)

I quickly invited them in and lead them to the outside deck before calling for ali…

"ALICE BRANDON GET YOUR SOW DRESSING BUTT DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Ali came running outside half dressed wondering what was wrong. We all just started laughing at her.

Mason finaly spoke….."Ali get dressed!" He then looked at me than at Edward and they both had this odd look on their faces……

I started looking myself over descretely looking for what they were so entrance by, when I noticed that in the process of changing I had forgotten to button the top like 5 buttons on my shirt!!!

To say I was horrified was a huge understatement!!!!!!!

I looked at Mason, then at Edward, then at Ali. If looks could kill they would all be dead!!!

Edward was the first person to break the completely awkward silence….

"Nice Bra Bella!"……………

**A/N:**

**Okay, so I understand that my updates are like forever apart, but I have had a lot going on with football cheer season happening. So now that is over with, and I can concentrate on my writing.**

**Someone mentioned that they think the story is moving too fast. The thing is that what happened in the time that is not written is not important to the story. Because Bella doesn't meet Edward until the end of the school year therefore if I wrote out the entire year we would be on like chapter 28 with not plot…….**

**If y'all have any suggestions let me know.**

**Reviews are all read and extremely important to me and I take all of them into consideration.**

**I love all of my readers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Uhh….

What exactly do you say when a guy you barely know compliments your bra??

"Why ya looking Cullen?" I hastily replied.

Cullen's face looked as if he had found gold, or maybe even flat out cash.

Him and Mason both let their gaze linger a little too long for comfort.

Now I will readily admit, Alice and I both have huge crushes on Mason, if you personally ever met him you would understand why. Even though his sister was Jessica, and neither Alice nor I could stand her. He was still beyond perfect.

Edward soon broke me away from my fixation on mason and drew my attention back to my wardrobe mishap.

"Well you know Mason and I are not going to chastise a free peep show bells!" he said trying to sound all cool.

Before he knew what hit him, I was chasing him like my life depended on it. I would kill Cullen if it was the last thing I did

Soon, too soon if you ask me. Mason had caught me and pried me off of Edward.

"Bella, chill out we are just playing with ya. Go up and put some decent clothes on and then you and Ali come over for Edwardo's birthday party. Jacob will be there Bells, and I heard he's dying to see you in a bikini.

Jacob…….I am totally and irrevocably in love with that hunk of a guy. He is so tan and strong and just flat out yummy!! Alice doesn't find him the least bit attractive, and actually says he is more like a dog then a god, but I must disagree.

Me and Ali hurried upstairs and put on these awesome matching shorts that my mom, Renee, had just bought us yesterday. The guy's wouldn't be able to take their eyes off of us in these.

Ali and I soon made our way to Edward's house. Let. Me. Tell. You. It was fine guy central. You had Mason, Jacob, Mike, Jasper, and Emmett. Anyone who was considered attractive at FCHS was at this party.

Alice and I had struck gold!!!

Alice being Alice went and dived directly into the pool as soon as we got there. Whereas I decided I would make my move on Jacob.

At first everything was going as planned. The guys had started a game of dodgeball. All the guys wanted me on their teams because I am like super athletic.

Everyone knew that if you had me on your team, then Alice automatically came also.

Jacob and Mason fought over whose team I was going to be on. I voluntarily chose to be on Mason's team just so I could strut my stuff and show up Jacob,

Edward just so happened to be on my team. He had my back for a lot of the cheap shots that tyler, and Eric made during the game.

In the end my team won!!!

During the game I noticed Alice had quit and was having a semi deep conversation with Jasper over on one of the lounge chairs.

Edward's Mom Esme came out and noticed me and Alice were the only girls there and invited us inside for coffee and tea.

Esme had two sons, Edward and Anthony. They were as different as night and day.

Eventually around 9 PM my mother called telling me and Ali that we had to come home.

All our clothes were wet from being around the pool all day, so Esme gave us both one of Edward's shirts to wear home and told us not to worry about returning them.

When Ali and I jumped on my MoPed to return home, Ali started it without me knowing and I flew off and hit a tree head first.

Edward was the only one to run aver and see if I was alright.

He was a nice guy.

Little did I know, that that night would be the start of the awkward and difficult relationship/Friendship of Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen.

* * *

**-AN-**

**So that was chapter 4!  
Sorry that it took so long!!!  
My dearest apologies to you all.**

**Continue reading, and keep giving me feedback!!!**

**LOVE  
AG!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry….**

* * *

"O MIGOSH OMIGOSH OMIGOSH!" Alice repeated for the millionth time that night.

After the party I and Ali were awkwardly quiet and contemplative on the ride home. Now to

Most people that wouldn't sound too weird, but if you know Ali and I, you know that us being quiet for

3 min. is a totally huge deal!

"Ali, I so think that Jasper is totally into you!" I said immediately.

No, no, no, that cannot happen. I am in love with Mason. He is the only one who gets me." Was Ali's

response.

"But I totally think Edward has a huge thing for you bells! He stared at you the entire to me,

And looked completely jealous of how close you and Mason are."

"I really don't care Al. I only have eyes for Jacob! He is just sooo all it. Ya Know? "I retorted, as I

daydreamed of a day where Jacob and I would be together. It was just such a fathomable idea. He was

the most popular boy of the upcoming junior class, and I was the most popular girl of the sophomore

class. It's like it was written out for us. We are high school sweethearts who later get married, are a

power couple, and retire to the southeast.

It would be perfect.

Later that night as I sat on my bed listening to the blaring sounds of T-pain's Low with Ali, I received a

text message from an unknown number.

**B-**

** I really enjoyed your presence today, and being able to get to know you! You are awesome, maybe we can hang out again? **

Al and I were in awe. It was Jacob and he was finally coming to his senses! We both looked at each other and all but screamed and cried.

"O my gosh Al I cannot believe it. I knew it would happen someday, but this is amazing. You will totally

be my maid of honor at the wedding in Miami!" I screamed at her.

"Girl, now don't get ahead of yourself, it could be anyone from that party, and I have a sneaky suspicion

that it was that Edward boy. Would it be so bad if he liked you? I mean he is not any Mason, but he also

is a Mike either. Y'all would totally look good together!" Ali was always quick to bust my bubble of

happiness.

I than looked at her skeptically, and she jumped back into her positive, always happy self. She then insisted that I texted back to see who it was.

**?-**

** Hey yea, this is Bells, who is this?**

** -B ; )**

We waited for a reply, but we did not have to wait long before my phone rang out signaling an incoming text.

**B-**

** Sorry for not stating who I was, I was just nervous I guess. This is Edward and I'm glad Mase gave me the correct number, and not like the number of his bucktoothed zitty faced cousin again… **

**-Edward :P**

I Looked at Al.

"Alice! How are you always right? Couldn't you just once say that it was Jacob…PLEASE!

Maybe than he would text me! What do I say back?" I screamed at her.

"Girl, you know I only speak the truth, and you know that bff al is all knowing. I'm like omniscient. Just

let me tell you! Jacob is no good for you. Edward is the way to go. He is safe. I think?" My Bff (?) stated.

I looked at my phone at thought to myself, Should I just ignore him or should I see what this guy is

about?

* * *

**From now on I will update, at least once a week, if not multiple times a week. This stories plot is starting to thicken and I am getting excited. Till next update loves….**

**XOXOX**

**Your personal Ali! **


	6. Chapter 6

EPOV

My party was awesome!

I mean there are no other words to describe it. We played competitive games the entire time, we got to

see BELLA SWAN in a bikini, we got to see Ali in a bikini, Bella wore MY shirt to her house, and I got

presents. Could it get any better? Yes, it can. I am now texting Bella swan. After my loser worthy

opening text message I was scared she would think I was a freak, but instead we have been texting for

the past like 2 hours! Mason keeps staring at me with this weird look on his face, and Jacob just is

sulking. I think both of their looks are because I got the new PSP for my birthday. They are so jealous. I

really hope me and Bella hit it off. She is awesome.

**B- I had a great time today; maybe we could hang out again? -E :)**

Every time I text her about hanging out she is like yeah group this and group that. The truth is I don't

want to go as a group. I want to go like one on one. I don't think she feels the same.

**E- Yeah, I mean we are both best friends with Mase; we are bound to hang out in a group thing soon.**

** -B**

SEE!

"Eddie, get your flirty self up and come over here and play PS2 with u s like a real man." Yelled Mase.

"Mason, just because you get to talk to Bella, ALL the time, doesn't mean that we all do. For all I know

after tonight she will never text me again." I retorted.

"Grow a pair Ed. Bells is like just a girl, it's no big deal. She is no different than Rose, or Ali, or jess. They

are all alike. Just ask her out and get it over with" was the advice I received from Jake.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I replied to both of them while walking over towards the TV.

"Dude, just be careful. Bells is my best friend and I would never talk bad about her, but she has this like

weird pull over the male gender. Just try not to get caught up to badly." Warned Mason.

Little did he or I both know.

I was quickly on the way to the point of no return with the Precious Isabella.


End file.
